


Late Night Hospital (SAKULEE)

by porkchop001



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: F/M, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkchop001/pseuds/porkchop001
Summary: Set: Post Great Ninja War. Sakura is 18, Rock Lee is 19. Sasuke has already left the village, leaving Sakura alone. She buries herself in work at the hospital and spends her little free time with Ino and her other friends.





	Late Night Hospital (SAKULEE)

It was late at the hospital.  
It had been a slow couple of months, since the nations started to stabilize after the war. There had been a shortage of missions and less injured ninja showing up at the hospital.

At around midnight, Sakura was making her nightshift rounds checking on patients, measuring their vitals, and refreshing the water in their flowers.

She noted a boy on the 2nd floor had a wonderfully large bouquet with brilliant purples and blues. Someone must care about him a lot, she thought.

Sakura made her way back to the break room. She didn’t have to make the rounds again for another two hours so she thought she would take a nap in the staff bunks. She opened the door to the bunks and scrambled to find the light switch.

As soon as she found the light, she found the alarm and set it for two hours. As she rubbed her eyes, getting ready to sleep, she heard a knock at the door and saw a green silhouette.

“Lee?”

“Hello, Sakura. Ino told me I might find you here. She said you were working.”

“Yes, I’ve been scheduled for the late night shifts a lot recently.”

Lee looked down at his hands holding two coffees. “I brought you this. I thought you might be tired.” Sakura was a bit surprised, but she walked up to him and took the coffee. “Thank you, Lee. That’s very kind of you.” He blushed a bit.

“I-I just wanted to check on you. You seem to be working hard lately.”

Sakura looked down at her coffee, “For the village’s sake, I’d do it.” Sakura knew she just lied through her teeth.

Working hard is a distraction. Lee smiled at her, “That is Sakura for you. Always putting others before herself. I will leave you to it.”

Sakura waved goodbye. Lee seemed different than usual. He wasn’t…as excited perhaps, Sakura thought.

Over the next couple of weeks, Sakura kept finding hot cups of coffee laying around with her name on them, and unexplainably, when she would fall asleep in the bunks, she would wake up to find herself covered in a blanket.

She had her suspicions, but completely forgot that Lee had brought her coffee in the few weeks prior. She racked her brain wondering who could be her guardian angel.

Sakura walked down the dimly lit hallway back to the bunk. It was just that time in her shift when she would take a quick nap. She had been so tired lately. As soon as she opened the door, she saw a green figure. “Lee?”

A soft tap came from the table and Lee turned around. “Oh hello, Sakura, I was just…um…leaving.” Sakura notices the coffees on the table and she half-remembers Lee giving her one just like it a couple weeks ago.

Sakura crinkles her face a bit, “Lee, are you the one who has been leaving me coffee?” Lee shrugs a bit. “Yes. I have.” Sakura looks at him again, “Have you been covering me with a blanket?”

Lee blushed slightly and looks down, “Yes, I have. I am sorry if I upset you Sakura. You just seem to be working so hard. I am a bit worried about you.”

Sakura chuckled a bit and walks over and takes the coffee. “You don’t need to worry about me, Lee, I’m fine.” She paused and looked down at her coffee, “But, I do like the coffee though. It’s been very useful.”

Lee moved his body so that his shoulders were parallel with Sakura. He stared at her, and his big eyes were glowing. Sakura had never noticed how dark and warm they were before.

He reached out and touched her hand, “Sakura…I know what it is like to bury yourself in work. Sometimes it’s for a goal, other times it’s to run away from something else.”

Sakura didn’t say anything and stared right back. “I cannot watch you wear yourself thin because you are sad he’s not here.” Sakura’s eyes flashed, but she still didn’t say anything.

“He is an admirable ninja. He is a great hero from the war, but he is not worth what you are doing to yourself, Sakura.”

Sakura had had it at this point. She raised her hand and slapped Lee. She didn’t make him fly across the room with her chakra control because partially, she knew he was right.

Lee gently grasped her hand, “Sakura, he does not deserve you. He does not deserve what you have to offer.”

Sakura slid her hand from Lee’s and placed it over her mouth as she began to cry. “Lee… why are you telling me this?”

“Because, I cannot watch you torture yourself like this because you think that is what love should be.”

“And you know? You know how love should be?” Sakura started to raise her voice.

“I am not sure myself, but I know if he treats you like this, and leaves you here. You deserve better. You deserve someone who loves you all the time.”

Sakura looked back at Lee. His eyes were firmly locked on hers as he slowly reached out for her hand again. “Sakura,” Lee began, “I have been watching over you. I do not want to see you suffer like this anymore.”

In a swift, and graceful motion, Lee pulled Sakura to him. Her tears appear as stains on his shirt and Sakura was surprised at how warm he was. “You do not have to feel this way anymore.”

Sakura grabbed him back and placed her hands in between his shoulder blades. She pressed her chest into his and buried her face in his neck.

Lee placed one hand on the small of her back and used the other to run his fingers through her hair. Sakura felt safe and warm standing with him like this.

“Sakura, I…” Sakura pulled her head up and looked at him. She had a desire to kiss him, and in this moment, she acted on it. She lightly touched his lips with her fingers and then she kissed him. “Sakura…” She kissed him again, but this time Lee kissed her back.

He grabbed her pink hair with his fists, lightly tugging it. Sakura started to rub his back slowly and firmly. Lee was barely containing his shock and excitement. His hand over her were erratic and electric. Sakura could sense all the blood rushing to his brain.

Suddenly, he pulled back, “This is not why I came. I-“ Sakura interrupted, “But it is something you want to do?” Lee looked down and back at Sakura with a sheepish grin, “Of course it is. It is something I will always want to do.”

Sakura looked down at Lee’s stomach and could see something peeking out.

Sakura grinned, “Why don’t you show me how I should be loved.”

Lee’s eyes immediately lost all sheepishness and replaced that with a deep hunger. He picked her up and brought her to a bed in the bunk room.

Lee laid Sakura down and started to kiss her. He placed a hand on her hips and began to lightly caress her with his thumbs. He picked his head up for long enough to make eye contact with her and then starts slowly kissing her from the top of her neck, slowly taking off her shirt, and kissing her breasts.

He gently nibbled on her nipples making her coo a bit. With one hand tweaking her left breast, he carefully removed her hospital pants. Sakura took a sharp breath in and at that noise, Lee began to lightly kiss her stomach.

He caressed her over her panties. A small wet spot had started to form. She didn’t think Lee would have been able to do this to her.

Lee’s head kept moving further down Sakura’s body, he was kissing her pelvic bone then her upper thigh, then inside her thigh, and finally, he placed his tongue on Sakura’s underwear right above her clit. He sucked until her panties were soaked with a mixture of his saliva and her vaginal juice.

Sakura whimpered a lit bit, “It alright Lee, you can take them off.” He grinned and pulled them off carefully but carelessly threw them to the floor. His face looked hungry and a bit impatient, but he still kissed the inside of her thighs from her knee all the back to her clit.

Sakura’s breathing became heavy and she had to put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making. Lee was surprisingly good at eating out. He was gentle but firm, reading Sakura’s body for clues on what to do next.

Muffling herself was getting a bit difficult and Lee took that opportunity to insert a finger.

“Ah, Lee” Sakura whimpered as he caressed her G-spot. He looked up at Sakura’s flushed face so, she could see him smile as he ate her out.

His big brown eyes were glittering and sparkled more each time her hips jerked involuntarily. Lee found a rhythm that was about to make Sakura burst. She takes her hands and ran them through his soft, black hair. “Lee, I’m coming, please…” Sakura felt her orgasm in the back of her neck and her hips jerked up into Lee’s face.

He took this opportunity to double down on the pressure but slow the movement. Sakura’s whole body shivered and until she was done coming. Lee picked his head up from between her thighs. “Lee,” Sakura started, “where did you learn to do that?”

Lee sat back and smiled as his white teeth gleamed. “I have done some research,” he said. Sakura reached out for his hand and pulled him back on top of her.

She kissed him again and slowly reached down towards his crotch. She grabbed his cock over his pants and started slowly squeezing it up and down.

She didn’t have to do much work since he was already quite hard. Lee broke the kiss with enough time for Sakura to watch his pupil’s dilate and make his eyes even more sparkly. Sakura moved her way down to the waistband of his boxers.

She slowly pulled them off to reveal Lee’s hard dick.

Sakura motioned for Lee to flip over. She pulled down his pants to reveal his throbbing dick and she could see the pre-cum illuminated by the dim hospital lights.

She gazed into Lee’s eye’s as she licked from the base to the tip, ever so slowly. Lee moaned slightly, and Sakura grabbed his penis by the hilt. She slowly started to suck the tip. She felt Lee twitch in her mouth as his breathing became heavy.

“Sakura, wait…” She tightened her mouth, and took more of him in. He twitched and then placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’d like to do something else…”

She sat up and smiled and then preceded to straddle him. Lee’s cock was hard underneath her rubbing against her sticky hole.

“I think I know what it is,” Sakura replied. Lee’s eyes were hungry as he remained motionless. Sakura grabbed his cock and slid it inside her all the way to her cervix. She was dripping already so it took less than a moment.

Lee gasped and Sakura let out a small moan. Sakura spread out her thighs and began to ride, slowly from just before the tip to the hilt. Lee panted as Sakura slowly lifted herself up and down. Lee suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

As their chests were parallel, he leaned in to kiss her and placed two hands over her ass cheeks. He pulled back her cheeks with each thrust, making her moan slightly each time he hit the back. Sakura felt her mind go blank and could only her the gentle sloshing noises each time Lee thrust into her.

Lee moved his hands to her hips, and with gentle strength, flipped her so her was on top. He kissed her again heavily as his hands sunk into her hips. He straightened his back and looked down at her pulsing clit and his own cock, glistening with Sakura’s fluids.

He moved his hands from her hips to her knees and drove her knees towards her chest. Lee was hitting Sakura’s insides from an angle now that was making her coo loudly. He noticed she began to leak, and soon she started to squirt.

“Ah, Lee, fuck… I think I’m coming again…” Sakura murmured. Lee felt her tightened around him, and said, “I cannot hold it in any longer. I am at my limit,” Lee panted.

Sakura forced her legs down and pulled him closer to her by the shoulders. Lee shivered, and she placed a soft hand on his neck. “You can release inside of me.” Sakura breathed into his ear. And at the moment, Lee’s face contorted and his hips jerked to a halt. Sakura could feel him twitch inside of her.

She reached her hands up and embraced him. He felt so warm on top of her. She was so aware of his dense toned body in her post-orgasm bliss. Lee placed his head over her right shoulder and pressed his body weight on top of her.

Lee reached his left hand to play with Sakura’s hair as he waited for his member to de-swell inside of Sakura. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, do you know that? You brighten up every room,” Lee tickled into her ear.

Sakura reached her hand up to caress his lower back. Lee pulled himself out and laid his head on her chest, and Sakura brought her hand up to brush his straight black hair. It was surprisingly soft, but it’s always so neat, so he must cut it often. He smelt sweaty but like oranges.

“Lee, what did you come here to tell me? You can surely tell me now.” Sakura asked.

Lee sat up, grabbed her hand, and cleared his throat. “I wanted to know if you were free on Saturday to get Barbeque and maybe some tea afterwards.”

Sakura laughed and pulled him back closer. “Of course, I am free,” she kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll always want to do that again,” Sakura admitted. Lee smiled and said, “As you wish, but I would also like to take you out this time.”

Sakura caressed his lower back again, “If that’d make you happy, I’d love to.”


End file.
